Kyoya 'The Shadow King' Ootori
by CourtnayPond
Summary: A fanfiction I wrote to display my undeniable affection for my new ship: KyoyaxHaruhi ! The first few chapters are just the set up for later chapters! Rated T for now, will probably be changed to M later! Mostly fluff, probable smut in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_**Read and Review guys, I don't know whether or not you like it if you don't let me know! :)**_

Kyoya 'The Shadow King' Ootori was forever scratching away in his black book, or tapping away on his lap top, Haruhi Fujioka had always wondered what he was writing in there, but secretly knew she probably didn't want to find out. She hadn't realised she'd been staring at him for so long until he cleared his throat and pushed his glasses a little higher up the bridge of his nose.  
"Are you after something Haruhi?" He raised his eyebrows curiously.  
"I- Uh, no Senpai, I was just zoned out I guess", she chuckled lightly.  
"Right", he blinked and quickly wrote something down in his notebook before snapping it shut.  
Tamaki perched on the arm of the chair she was sitting on, "Is something wrong sweet daughter? What can Daddy do to make it better?"  
"You have serious issues Senpai", she grimaced, "And nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"  
"You just seem to have been in one big daze today."  
Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "Oh?"  
"Yes, it seems like there's something on your mind."  
"I'm fine, I promise Senpai."  
"Okay then Haruhi", he smiled.

The host club opened shortly after that, girls flooded in, but Haruhi couldn't find it in herself to entertain them the way she normally would. Her mind simply kept drifting, eventually Hunny called her and her guests over to have some cake with them. As soon as the ladies had left and Hunny waved a big goodbye, he turned to Haruhi, "Haru-chan? Are you okay?"  
Haruhi looked at him strangely, "Do I just have a sad look today Hunny? Because everyone keeps asking me."  
"A little bit, yes", Hunny murmured, Haruhi turned to Mori and he nodded in agreement.  
_Odd_. She thought to herself. She didn't feel sad, just a little spacy, the half yearly examinations were just finished and she decided she'd give herself a few days off from study, give her brain a break. Apparently that caused a few issues with the Host Club.

As the day went on, each and every host pulled her aside and quietly asked if she was okay, by the time Kaoru reached for her arm she yanked it away and yelled, "I'm fine! Okay! I'm O-Kay!"  
Kaoru just stood there, his arm still mid-reach, his jaw dropped, a few moments later, he snapped his jaw shut and said just loud enough for only her to hear, "Whether you know it or not, Haruhi, we can all tell when something's wrong. Even if you can't", he pulled his arm away and stalked back over to his brother, who he then touched gingerly on the shoulder as he sat down next to him on the loveseat. Luckily for Haruhi she hadn't had any guests at the moment, or otherwise this could have been a much bigger deal, the same goes for if it had been any other Host.

By the time the Hosting session came to a close Haruhi was much more warn out then usual, keeping a smile on her face seemed to take far more energy than it should. She dragged herself out the door after everyone else. Well, everyone but Kyoya, who was still hunched over his notebook. Haruhi gat halfway home before she turned to reach into her backpack for some water and realised that it wasn't there. She sighed loudly and turned on her heel, if she was really, really lucky, Kyoya would still be in Music Room #3.

She ran flat out to the school, up the stairs and down the corridors and when she reached the doorway she was panting for breath, she pushed on the door and at first her heart dropped, it didn't budge. She pushed a little harder and still nothing, she kicked the door and screamed like a child throwing a tantrum. She turned around and leant against the heavy wooden door. Tears began to brim in her eyes. Was she really about to cry over a stupid school bag? No. Maybe there really is something wrong? She wondered, and everyone else has seen it before I have. Suddenly, the door was pulled away from behind her; she spun around just in time to crash into Kyoya Senpai's chest.

"Haruhi?" He propped himself up on his elbows, her small frame was still on top of him, her head on his chest.  
She opened one eye and peeked out, "Kyoya?" She lifted herself up do that she was kneeling between the two of his legs, "Senpai! I'm so sorry! I thought no one was in here, and – I was- I left my bag and-" She stuttered for a moment, tears filling up her eyes a little more with each word, soon they overflowed and tears began flowing freely down her cheeks, "Ugh! Kyoya Senpai, I'm sorry!" She sniffed, "You must think I'm such an idiot!"  
He shifted a little closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, lifting himself and her, up so that they were standing, "Haruhi, I don't think you're an idiot", he smiled a little and wiped a tear from her cheek.  
"Why're you being especially nice to me? I just knocked you over. Now would be the perfect time to be all 'Shadow-King'", she teased, using her sleeves to wipe away the remaining tears.  
"I'm not completely heartless Haruhi. You are a damsel in distress at the moment, are you not? Now is actually the perfect time to be the nice guy. He always gets the girl you see", Kyoya chuckled.  
"I'm not in distress", she laughed a little, choosing to ask about his 'getting the girl' comment later.  
"Your tears beg to differ Haruhi", he spun on his heel and reached under the table behind him, "By the way", he lifted up her backpack, "Was this what you were coming back for?"  
"Oh! Yes, Senpai, thank you!" She reached for her backpack, but he snatched it backwards.  
"You realise", he pushed his glasses further up his nose with his free hand, "If you had of just knocked, I would have let you in."  
A blush spread across Haruhi's cheeks, "I know Senpai. I've just been having a bad day I guess?" _Not that I knew it_.  
"I noticed", he said, "Which I suppose is no surprise. But everyone else noticed too."  
"Apparently", Haruhi muttered. She reached for her bag again, this time Kyoya handed it over.  
"Get a good night's rest Haruhi, you'll feel at least a little better, I promise", he took a tentative step towards her and rubbed the smudged mascara from her cheek, he chuckled lightly, "You're Host makeup is running", they'd dressed as warriors for their Host session today and the twins had gotten hold of her to do some rather dramatic makeup.  
She giggled and took a shaky breath, "Thank you for being so kind to me this afternoon Kyoya Senpai."  
"My pleasure, I assure you", he smiled slyly and stalked out of the room.

Haruhi got home half an hour later than she normally would, and was greeted by a rather shout-y Ranka. She explained her story twice before he even calmed down a little. She collapsed on her bed, taking Kyoya's advice to take a long rest.

_**So, First chapter done! Any ideas for the next chapter?**_


	2. Chapter 2

In response to fairygirl90: Thank you so much! It means a lot to me when readers take to time to review! It's really hard to make sweetness fit in with Kyoya's character! :P

And Dramachick4thewin: I plan to! Love Love!

"Do you think Haruhi is okay?" Hikaru murmured in his brothers ear as he draped himself around him.  
"Hikaru", Kaoru squirmed, "I'm trying to finish this level. Kaoru sat on their shared bed with his legs crossed and Hikaru was sprawled out over his back, watching as he played his game.  
"You've been trying to finish that level for a week", he sighed, "Just let me do it?"  
Kaoru pulled the game out of Hikaru's grasp, "Get off me!"  
"Gosh. Someone's in a bad mood!" Hikaru growled, "Good thing I know just how to fix that", he purred, slipping off of Kaoru's back and prowling towards him on the bed.  
"Hikaru, please, you wouldn't even know what to do with it", Kaoru said, not even glancing away from the screen.  
Hikaru sighed, he hated when his brother got into these moods, by these moods he meant moods where he refused to entertain Hikaru. He ran his fingers through his brother's hair groaned as he pushed himself off of the bed, "I'm hungry, want anything?"  
Kaoru looked away from his game and raked his eyes over his brother's shirtless body, "Hmm…"  
Hikaru laughed, "You lost your chance at that!" And with that he walked out of the room.

Tamaki had never really been one to take other people's problems home with him; that was until Haruhi began at the Host Club. She had become his new object of affection, his new obsession, his shiny new toy. He collapsed in the red velvet arm chair in the corner of his bedroom, swung his legs up over the arm and shrugged off his jacket, besides his mother, Haruhi Fujioka was the only other woman, person even, that he felt a deep affection for.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, it was hard being so dramatic all the time, it's not as though he'd ever been any different; it just got a little tiring every now and then. Though he knew that if he dropped the dramatics for even a day, the Host Club would be frantic. He sighed deeply and went back to fretting about Haruhi.

Kyoya trailed his fingers through the soapy water of his bath. His thoughts kept wandering back to Haruhi; he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong with her lately, something that he'd failed to notice, and that bugged him. Normally he noticed everything; he slid further down in his bath tub. He stayed there for a few minutes before ducking under the water completely and the pushing himself straight out of the bath, wrapping a towel around himself and stalking off to hi bedroom. He would get to the bottom of this before the night was over.

_Knock Knock Knock  
_Haruhi stretched and rolled over in her bed, her father had woken her up half an hour ago to say that he would be gone for the night. So what the Hell was that noise?  
_Knock Knock Knock  
_She kicked of her covers and scrambled out of bed, her foot getting caught in a sheet in the process, causing her to fall over with a soft thud. She quickly pushed herself up and ran to the front door, she looked out the small window next to the door, but she couldn't see anyone, she opened the door hesitantly, and there before her stood Kyoya, his hair sopping wet and his clothes obviously thrown on in a rush.  
"Kyoya?" She blinked, "Senpai, what are you doing here?"  
"Never mind that, Fujioka", his face turned into a massive, childish grin, "What on Earth are you wearing?"  
Haruhi looked down, she had bright pink, maybe a little too small, pyjama shorts on, coupled with a black singlet. She squeaked and jumped behind the door, "What did you want Kyoya?"  
"Uh…" He began, with enough uncertainty to worry Haruhi, "Can I come in?"  
She stepped aside and pulled the door openand Kyoya nodded to her and slipped off his shoes, "Is there anything I can get for you Senpai?" She asked as he sat down at her table.  
"No thank you Haruhi", he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "Pleas, sit", he gestured towards the space opposite him.  
"Kyoya Senpai, you're starting to worry me."  
"It's nothing to be worried about, I'm sure", he smiled, "Now, what's been bothering you Haruhi?"  
"Nothi-" She began, but Kyoya immediately cut her off, "I know you said it's nothing, but it's something Haruhi. And I plan to find out what it is. Even if it takes us all night", he smiled his sly, scheming smile.  
"I don't even know what's wrong Senpai! Why does no one understand that?" She sighed and slumped down at the table across from him.  
"I didn't say I didn't understand that. I just want to dig and find out what's wrong", he smiled.  
"Why? How does this benefit you at all Kyoya?" She whined.  
"It's…" He paused and pursed his lips, "It is affecting my Hosts in a negative way", he said, as though he was confirming it himself.  
"How are you planning on going about finding out what's depressing me if I don't know what's depressing me?"  
"Glad you asked!" He pulled his bag from the floor and set it on the table, "I'm assuming it has something to do with some kind of internal issue, not enough of this, too much of that and what have you", he zipped open his bag and pulled out multivitamins of all sorts, setting them out on the table, explaining what each of them were and what they did, he then turned to look at her, "Also, it did occur to me that you may just be over-stressed. Hmm. Perhaps…" He slipped his black book out of his bag- _Did he take that thing everywhere?_ - And flicked through some of the pages, muttering to himself under his breath, "Maybe Haruhi…" He snapped the book shut and sighed, "I think you should be fine if you take a few days away from the Host Club," Haruhi began to protest, but Kyoya held up a hand, "You WILL be taking a few days off from the Host Club, maybe even a few off school, I could get the twins to bring your work around," Haruhi must have pulled a face because Kyoya then said, "Or, I could bring your work around…"  
"Senpai, I can't ask you to do that. I'm not over stressed or anything like that", she yawned, "I am tired though", she glanced at the clock, "Kyoya! It's past two in the morning! I didn't realise it was so late! You should probably get home!"  
"I'll leave when you promise that you'll take at least one whole day off school."  
Haruhi glared at him, "Fine." She snapped, "See you soon Senpai," She stalked off to her bedroom, well aware of Kyoya's piercing gaze on her backside, "Lock the door on your way out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight4568: The fluffiness semi-starts here! It will be continued in the next chapter!**

**I am a little sorry for this chapter, I know where I'm going with the story and what I want to happen, I just have to progress to it. Sorry if it doesn't really live up to the previous chapters...**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, and for the way I space my paragraphs. Though my care factor for that is quite low... :P Have fun Reading (And Reviewing!) **

Kyoya readjusted the glasses on his face, a smirk still plastered there from his visit with Haruhi, He did hope she'd heed his advice and take at least one day from school to re-coup. His car was still waiting out the front of her apartment complex, the driver fast asleep in the front seat. He tapped lightly on the window, startling him awake, and then placed himself in the back seat, pulling out his black book and writing down a few words about his encounter with her, about her obvious lack of sense of wellbeing and her odd love for school.

"MOMMY!" Tamaki cried out as Kyoya walked into Music Room #3.  
"What?" He glared at him, his time at Haruhi's had messed up his normal 3am bed time, switching it up to about 5am, and he had no energy to deal with Tamaki's antics today.  
"Haruhi is missing!" He squealed, "We have to go and find her!"  
"And leave the guests?" Hikaru interjected.  
"Yeah boss, you can't just keep shutting down the Host Club, we've already closed twelve days this year", Kaoru added.  
"Guys?" Haruhi called out from the doorway.  
"Haruhi!" Tamaki called and bounded over to her, he took hold of her shoulders and squeezed her against him tightly, "Where have you been?"  
Haruhi checked her watch, "Senpai, I'm seven minutes late. Calm down", she said, muffled by his jacket.  
"Haruhi? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Kyoya slammed his book down on the table and flopped down into the chair.  
Haruhi sighed and pushed Tamaki off her, and set herself down opposite Kyoya, "Yes?"  
"I'd hoped my visit last night would have changed your mind about coming today."  
"I came a little later than usual?" She shrugged, "Though that was partly because you kept me up until two in the morning."  
"Seven minutes in hardly late Haruhi", he pushed his glasses higher up on his face, "Would you be completely opposed to me taking you home?"  
"Absolutely."  
"I thought as much", he sighed.  
"Can I get up now? I kind of had stuff to do…"  
"How are you not completely drained of energy? After being up at your house all night I didn't get to sleep until 5am", he yawned, as if exaggerating his point.  
"WHAT?!" A squeal rang out through the room.  
"Hmm?" Kyoya hummed lazily.  
"What were you doing at my little Haruhi's house?" Tamaki roared as he ran across the room, he grabbed hold of Kyoya's shoulders, "Don't you dare touch my little girl again!"  
"Oh please!" Kyoya scoffed, shoving Tamaki's hands off of him and standing up, "Don't you think if I'd wanted to do anything like _that_ with Haruhi we'd be here at school today?" He smirked and picked up his book, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the kitchen", he waved his hand dismissively.  
Tamaki's gaze followed him until he was out of site, then he turned on Haruhi, "What did Kyoya do to you? Tell Daddy!" He grasped her arm and pulled him towards her roughly and stroked her hair.  
Haruhi stood frozen for a moment, her body completely tensed.  
"Boss!" Hikaru yelled.  
"Let her go, you'll suffocate her!" Kaoru finished. The twins rushed over and pried Tamaki's arms from around her, much to his protest, and then swept her away into another room.

After a few guests had visited Haruhi, her business had basically died off completely. She went to steal away for a few minutes of privacy, but Kyoya stepped out of nowhere and grabbed her by her arm, "Come on", he towed her behind him, his hand slipping from above her elbow, down to grasp her hand, she supposed, to look less like he was pulling her and more like he was guiding her.

Kyoya's car had been waiting at the schools front gates, naturally. Kyoya opened her door for her and she had assumed he was going to go back inside, but instead her gestured for her to move over, and he slipped in beside her. They were driving for a moment before he asked, "Do you want to go eat before I take you home?"  
"No", she snapped a little too harshly, she breathed out, "Sorry. No, I don't want to go home. I was fine at school, actually."  
"I don't particularly care how you think you were feeling", he sniffed, "Now, do you want to eat or not? I'll pay."  
She sighed heavily, "Fine."  
"Good", he smiled, rather than his usual smirk; it was an actual soft smile.

They had a quick lunch at some fancy restaurant in which the hostess had basically worshipped the floor that Kyoya walked on, Haruhi muttered '_Damn rich kids' _at least five times. Kyoya on the other hand had been suspiciously quiet, he was never really one for small talk, but normally he had at least a few questions for her, in order to keep the silence from becoming deafening.  
"Something on your mind Senpai?" Haruhi questioned between mouthfuls.  
"Hmm? No, not really Haruhi. Just working through the clubs finances", he rested his head on his hand that he'd propped up on the table.  
"I have one more question."  
"What's that?" He asked lazily.  
"Why're you being so nice to me today? Normally you're all cold and distant when you've got no reason to be otherwise."  
"That's a good question Haruhi", he smirked, "Could it not be that maybe I just care for your wellbeing?"  
"No. It couldn't", she said flatly, "Perhaps I'm bringing in enough customers at the club to actually be making a profit for you?" She mused.  
"Yes", he drawled, "That must be it", he closed his eyes for a minute, "If you're done, might we go? I'm quite tired."  
Haruhi stifled a yawn, "Yeah, I'm finished. Just take me home, I figure there's not really much point to fighting with you is there? You always end up getting what you want."  
_Do I really, Haruhi? _He thought, but was too tired to find a way to phrase it properly.

They both slumped down in the back seats of Kyoya's car. Kyoya looked down at Haruhi after they'd been driving for a few minutes, she had fallen fast asleep, her body involuntarily curled towards him, a little bit more each time the car was jolted. He studied her face, unmoving he could see the deep, dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept for days. He mulled that over, perhaps she hadn't slept for days? That would make sense, in fact that might actually explain why she always looked sad. But why hadn't she been sleeping? He'd be sure to ask her when she woke up, for now, he'd let her sleep. The car began to slow up in front of her apartment building, Kyoya reached and tapped on the divider between himself and the driver, "Keep driving please, don't stop until I tell you."  
"Of course, sir," He nodded.  
Kyoya settled back in his seat, feeling Haruhi rest her head on his shoulder, he allowed himself to rest his head on hers and fall to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to change the rating... Woops! I didn't mean for the smut to happen! I took all of your reviews into account writing this one, so I hope you like it! Though, this** **chapter is just smutty-smutty-smut-smut. Have fun, the storyline will pickup in the next chapter! Promise!**

Kyoya woke up first, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked down at Haruhi, and he brushed a small bit of hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ear. She stretched out her arms, obviously waking up slowly; Kyoya snapped his hand back and laid it in his lap.

"Kyo?" She mumbled, her eyes fluttering a little before opening.

"Good evening Haruhi", he groaned as he stretched too.

'Evening?" She blinked, she grabbed Kyoya's arm and pulled up the sleeve to look at his watch, it was 7:30pm, "Senpai! How could you have let me sleep for so long?"

"Hmm…" He leaned back and stuffed his hands behind his head, "I do prefer 'Kyo' to 'Senpai'."

She smacked his chest, "Kyoya-Senpai you take me home right now!"

He sighed and gave Haruhi's address to the driver, "Happy?"

She folded her arms across her chest, "Yes. Now, where are we?"

"About twenty minutes away from your house. How _shall_ we spend the time?" He looked down at her smirking. She smacked him again, "Ah, so not a dream then", he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Haruhi was silent for a moment, but then she turned to look at Kyoya, "What do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"By 'Not a dream then'' She put on her best Kyoya impression as she said it, which caused Kyoya to snort.

"I do not sound like that!" He chuckled.

"You do a bit", she said, "Now what did you mean?"

"You don't like to drop things do you?" He sighed.

"Never, now, you'll tell me willingly, or I'll have to make you", she looked up at him defiantly.

"Oh, is that right?" He purred, pushing himself off of the seat and leaning over Haruhi, "And just how are you going to do that, Miss Fujioka?"

"I have my ways, Mr Ootori", she whispered back, they were leaning close to each other, their faces side by side, so that each of their breaths tickled the others neck.

Kyoya made the first move, closing the gap between Haruhi's neck and himself, he placed a small delicate kiss at first, planning to stop there, but the small gasp that escaped Haruhi's lips diminished any self-control that he may have had. He traced her collar bone with his tongue and trailed kisses up to her jawline and down to her chin. He made his way to her lips which he kissed softly, but due to Haruhi's sudden input, that kiss quickly turned fierce and hungry. Haruhi ran her hands up his back, where they eventually found fistfuls of his hair, Kyoya broke away from the kiss to move back down to her neck, Haruhi took this opportunity to nibble on her earlobe. Kyoya's knees immediately gave way and his arms began to tremble slightly, he gave a small laugh, "You have no idea what that does to me Haruhi."

She giggled and kissed him on the lips and looked down to where the crotch of his pants was being stretched to its full extent, "I think I might have some idea", she smirked. He growled softly and flipped them both over so that she was straddling him, she could feel his pressed up against her, but she didn't care, neither did he apparently. Kyoya grabbed the back of Haruhi's head and pulled her in to kiss her, his tongue sweeping over her bottom lip and then entering her mouth, she couldn't help but grind against him, it was taking all of her own self-control to not tear of his clothes, she could allow herself this much. Kyoya's hands moved down to the buttons on her jacket, which he quickly undid and slipped off, then he moved to her shirt, shortly after, his shirt and blazer were on the floor of the car too. She traced the outline of his muscles along his chest and stomach. His fingers found their way to her bra clasp, which he undid with a single flick, his mouth immediately detached from hers and set to work on her breasts, "Kyo!" She said with a small gasp, she felt him tense and growl softly, she figured he must like this new nickname she'd given him, so she took to saying 'Kyo' every time she'd gasp or moan. His lips eventually found their way back to hers; his hands though, could seemingly not get enough of her breasts.

Haruhi was now being driven by desire only, there was no thinking before doing in this situation. She dug her nails into his shoulders and dragged them down his chest and over his stomach. Her fingers teased at the edge of his pants, lightly, before she popped open his top button and slid the zipper down. Kyoya's kisses became a lot more frantic then. Her hand slipped under the waistband of his black, silk boxers, which she deemed appropriate attire for the occasion, and teased along his length. Kyoya let out a long moan and grabbed handfuls of her hair. The car jolted to a stop.

"We're here Mr. Ootori", the driver said after clearing his throat.

"You're fired", he snapped.

Haruhi's hand slipped out of Kyoya's boxers and she leant down and picked up her bra, "That's a bit mean Senpai", she pouted, "He was just doing what you told him."

"Doesn't mean I need to be happy about it."

"You're never happy about anything", Haruhi rolled her eyes as she shrugged her school shirt back on.

"Not true", he noticed her struggling with the buttons, due to the fact that some were missing now, her flicked her fingers away and did them up, "I'm very happy about what we just did", he smirked.

"Mmm", she kissed him quickly on the lips as she straightened her tie. Kyoya reached up and smoothed out her hair as best as he could.

"Well, this is something I have to look forward to in the future", he smiled and then stuttered, "I-I mean if you, uh, if you want to?"

"Did I just hear then great Kyoya Ootori stutter!?" Haruhi beamed, he just closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, embarrassed, "Yes, Senpai, Kyo", she kissed him again, "This is definitely something to look forward to".

Kyoya saw the front light switch on out the front of Haruhi's apartment, he sighed, "Perhaps you should go."

Haruhi pounced on Kyoya and kissed him, she trailed kisses up to his ear, where she stopped and softly nibbled and licked him, she could feel him immediately harden again, "Haru-hi", he said with a shaky breath. Haruhi climbed off of him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "See you next time", she murmured.

She stepped out of the car and looked back in, Kyoya's face was flushed, he had ten long, red scratches down the front of his chest, his hair was messy and his glasses were tilted. She admired her handiwork for a minute before she closed the door and bounded up the steps to her flat.

Kyoya watched her leave, his breathing still uneven, he straightened his glasses and said, "Home please."

"I thought I was fired", the driver smirked, "Sir."

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just drive idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them! Also, thank you to everyone who understands what it must be like to try and give Kyoya the right amount of emotion. Ugh. You may notice sometimes he seems too emotional, at other times, not emotional enough. It's hard okay? Don't judge me. :P This chapter has basically no story line at all, you could skip it, it just talks a little about how they both feel about what just happened. Have fun, read and review! **

Haruhi slipped inside the front door and closed it behind her softly. Ranka was humming to himself in the kitchen, so she might have a chance to make it to her bedroom without him hear-

"Haruhi?" Ranka stuck his head through the doorway of the kitchen, "Who just dropped you off? And why the hell are you so late?"

"Kyoya Ootori. We were discussing the Host Clubs activities with the rest of the Club and before we knew it, it was dark, so he drove me home", she took a deep breath, hoping he'd buy her lie.

"Okay", he said hesitantly, "Well, I'm going to work in an hour, dinner is almost ready."

"Okay, just let me go wash up and change out of my uniform", she hurried to her room and threw her bag on the bed and stripped out of her uniform, she soon realised that four buttons were missing from her shirt and one of the hooks on her bra clasp was broken too.

She went to step of her underwear, soon noticing how damp they were, she sighed, reliving the memory for a second before Ranka announced that dinner was ready. She quickly splashed some water on her face and slipped into a pair of shorts and singlet and skipped out into the dining room.

"You're in a good mood!" Ranka smiled as he set her plate down in front of her.

"Yeah" She beamed.

"That's good, you've been a bit down lately", he said.

"Everyone said that!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you were! Could it be at all connected to the fact that I can hear you walking around the house at all hours of the night each night?"

Haruhi's face dropped, "I don't know."

"I know that you haven't been sleeping well, I just thought it would pass, you know? I should have brought it up sooner", he said worriedly.

"No, really, it's fine, I'm sure it will pass."

"Haruhi…" Ranka began.

"Dad! I'm fine!" She yelled.

"Yeah. That seemed like the type of reaction a person who was completely fine would give. Why can't you just talk to me Haruhi?" Haruhi stayed silent. Ranka pushed his plate forward and stepped away from the table, "I'm going to work now. You can't stay silent forever baby", he smoothed out her hair and kissed the top of her head and left.

Kyoya tidied himself up in the car and when he got inside, requested that his dinner be brought to his room tonight. He immediately ran a cold shower and stepped into it, the scratches on his chest stung for a moment, he ran his fingers over the raised lines, who would have thought Haruhi would take control like that? Who would have thought anything like that would happen between himself and Haruhi? He wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea that he hadn't predicted this.

Once he'd calmed down he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a black towel around his waist and sprawled out on his bed, he fished around in his backpack for his mobile phone, he pulled it out with 17 messages from Tamaki and 34 missed calls. He sighed and punched in Tamaki's number.

"MOMMY!" He squealed on the first ring.

"Tamaki? What do you want?" He said coldly.

"Why didn't you come back to school? Where did you take Haruhi? We were all worried sick! Is Haruhi okay? Where did you go? What did you do?"

Kyoya tuned out most of his questions until he heard silence, "Haruhi fell asleep in my car. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, so I let her continue sleeping. By the time she woke up, school was over, so I dropped her home."

"Why didn't you call me until now?"

"My phone was flat", should lying come this naturally?

"Oh. I'll let everyone else know that you are both safe!" Kyoya could basically see the goofy grin the idiot had plastered on his face.

"I doubt they were even worried Tamaki", he sighed and hung up.

He slept well that night, no tossing and turning until 2am. Just peaceful, deep sleep, in which he dreamed of Haruhi.

Haruhi went to bed after a quick shower as soon as her father left. She lay down in bed, expecting to feel wide awake, as she usually did. But tonight, she felt tired, like she could sleep for days, and she had Kyoya Ootori to thank for it.

"Haaaruuuuu-" Haruhi tensed at the sound of Honey calling out to her, he'd taken to hiding and tackling her at the start of each Host session, "Chan!" He squeaked as her dived at her from his perch on top of the door to the Music room, but today instead of him landing on her, Mori held out his arm and caught Honey mid-air, "Too high", he mumbled and walked away, with a squirming Honey in is arms.

"Morning Senpai", she said to Tamaki, who was too preoccupied trying to get the twins to stop sticking gum in his hair, "I'll end up having to cut it out!" He screeched, like it was the worst thing in the world. She greeted the twins as well.

"Morning Kyo-" Haruhi bit her tongue, "Uh, Senpai." She set herself down on her designated couch to await her first round of customers.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya said as the last few customers left for the day.

She walked over to his table, "Yes Senpai?"

His voiced dropped to a whisper, "I would like to see you after everyone has left."

"Of course Senpai", she smiled.

"Hikaru Hitachiin!" Kyoya yelled suddenly, causing Haruhi to jump, "You get you hand out of his pants right now!" Haruhi didn't even have to look to know he meant Kaoru.

"There's not even anyone here!" he whined.

"I don't care! You keep your incestuous happenings confined to your own home!"

"You're no fun Kyoya", Hikaru and Kaoru snapped simultaneously, then they both got up and stalked out, hand in hand. Mori and Honey had already left, which just meant that Tamaki was left to get rid of.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki called.

"Yes?"

"I don't approve", he sniffed.

Haruhi and Kyoya froze, "Approve of what?" He asked nervously.

"The samurai day next week", he sighed, as if it were obvious, "I don't want it.'

"Very well, you should plan out another theme then, the ladies were all expecting a day next week you know."

"Hmm, you're right!" He jumped out of his seat, "Planning shall be underway immediately!" He pulled a pen and paper out of his bag and set to work, right there.

Kyoya slapped himself mentally. He felt fingers wrap around his, he looked under the tablecloth to see Haruhi's small, delicate fingers entwined with his own, he smiled, knowing Tamaki couldn't see, he rested their hands in Haruhi's lap and tapped away on his laptop with his free hand.

Half an hour and two sketch pads later, Tamaki still hadn't budged. Haruhi rose up out of her seat, disconnecting herself from Kyoya's hand, "I'd better get going, I'll be late home", she packed up the homework she'd been doing and stuffed it into her backpack.

"Yes, me too", Kyoya sighed, Tamaki didn't even look up, Kyoya shrugged and followed Haruhi out of the room.

The second they thought they knew they were out of earshot Kyoya leaned down and kissed Haruhi, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and biting his lip softly. His hands grabbed at her bum and she squealed a little when he pinched it, she could feel him smile against her lips.

She had to stand on her tip-toes to kiss him, even while he was leaning down, "Ugh, you're. Too. Tall", she complained between kisses.

He replied to that by grabbing the backs of her thighs and lifting her up against the wall, she was now only being held there by Kyoya's body crushing her against it, "Mmph, better?" He asked, barely taking his lips off of hers.

"Mmm", was all she could answer with.

Kyoya froze, he heard footsteps at the other end of the hallway, he let Haruhi slide down to her feet and he grabbed her hand and slipped in a small supply closet, locking the door behind him.

"I don't suppose whether I really need to ask whether we are going to tell anyone about what we've been doing then."  
He smashed his lips against hers and then said, "Unless you're happy to work off your debt as a girl and a maid for the host club, probably not everyone", he kissed her again, "We could tell", another kiss, "The other Hosts if you want?"

"What would we tell them?"

He stopped kissing her then, "What would you like to tell them?"

"Well. Are we, you know, together?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, I, uh, if you want to be?" He started stuttering again.

She gave him a peck on the lips to calm him down, "Of course", she smiled.

"I don't suppose you feel like going back to your place to consummate our love?" He smirked down at her.

She slapped his arm, "We'll tell the Hosts. Then I guess if they're all okay with it, I can be a girl", she smiled.

"You are already very much a girl, Haruhi", he nipped at a soft bit of flesh on her neck and she shuddered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two consecutive chapters! Wow you guys are lucky! Hahaha! This chapter sees Haruhi and Kyoya make themselves known to the host club, how do you think they'll all react? Dun dun duuuun! Have fun, read and review! Ciao!**

Ranka had to work early, so Haruhi arrived just as he was leaving, "Dad? I've got something I's like to tell you", she said excitedly.

"Hmm? What's that, Haru?" He spun around to face her.

"You remember meeting Kyoya Ootori, yes?"

Ranka shivered at the memory, "The tall, cold one who wears glasses?"

"Yes", she said flatly.

"What about him?" He stepped a little closer to her.

"He and I are sort of… Well, we're dating."

"Oh", he said, a little unsurprised.

"'Oh'?"

"Well, I kind of figured something like that was going on after he dropped you home", he shrugged.

"Makes sense", she said, "Have fun at work!"

Ranka squealed and picked Haruhi up and spun her around once, "Love you", he smiled softly.

"You too."

Haruhi closed the door to her apartment the next morning, to see one of Kyoya's cars waiting for her out the front. She sighed.

"Morning", Kyoya kissed her on the cheek as she slid into the car, and then went back to writing in his black book.

"Morning", she smiled and leaned back in her chair, a little worried about how hers and Kyoya's announcement was going to go down with the other Hosts.

Haruhi grabbed hold of Kyoya's hand before he opened the door to Music room #3, she squeezed it tightly and he squeezed back gently. She took a deep breath and he opened the door. Of course, all the other Hosts had already arrived, but most were too absorbed in their own activities at the moment to notice the two of them, it was only when Kyoya sat on the lounge and Haruhi right next to him, did anyone notice, mainly due the fact that Kyoya never sat on the lounge. Their hands were still entwined and they were mid-conversation when Hikaru and Kaoru bounded up to the both of them and cocked their heads at the same angle.

"What's this?" Hikaru began.

"The Shadow-King and Haruhi?" Kaoru finished.

Haruhi nodded and smiled, the twins turned to look at each other quizzically, then both looked at Kyoya's crotch, they shrugged and walked away. Kyoya rolled his eyes and Haruhi was just confused.

Guests began to crowd in the hall, signalling that it was nearly time to open, Kyoya and Haruhi both stood up, she stood on her tip-toes while he bent down and they gave each other a lingering kiss. Tamaki gasped, Honey squeaked and Mori just stood there.

"Mommy! How dare you defile our sweet daughter?" Tamaki cried.

"Oh, shut up Tamaki, you big perve!" Kaoru yelled and everyone else nodded in agreement. Needless to say, Tamaki spent that session under a table growing mushrooms.

Everyone else took the news pretty well; though the twins did threaten to cut of his you know what if he ever hurt Haruhi. Other than that, completely violence free. Everyone also agreed that after a few weeks of dating, Haruhi would tell everyone that she was really a girl.

Those few weeks went by incredibly quickly, before they knew it, the set date was upon them. Haruhi had her legs swung over Kyoya's lap in his car on the way to school. He was writing in his book.

"What are you always writing in there?" She asked.

"Nothing of interest", he shrugged.

"Vague answer", she smirked and snapped the book up out of his hands, he protested, meagrely, Haruhi was able to hold him back with just her feet. She flipped through the pages, he was right, nothing struck her as interesting. Just numbers, notes about events and investments, but then she noticed something, in tiny little letters at the bottom of every page said 'Haruhi'. I huge grin made its way onto her face.

"This must be really embarrassing for you", she teased.

He just scowled at her. She slid over to him and kissed his cheek, "It's cute', she smiled, he turned and kissed her, "Borderline stalker-ish", she added, "But cute."

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her so that she was straddling his hips, "Thank you Kyo", she whispered against his lips.

"You're probably welcome", he tucked her hair behind her ear, "But what for?"

"Do you remember when we started dating? And I hadn't slept properly for weeks?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes."

"You were right about me being overstressed. I didn't see it at the time, but I was working way too hard. I was really sick, I hadn't slept, had eaten maybe once that week? I don't know how I didn't notice something was wrong", she stopped and kissed his cheek, "But you did, you all did", she sniffed and he could see that she was tearing up.

Her kissed the tip of her nose lightly, "You're definitely welcome, Haruhi", he smiled and slipped her off of him, "Come one", he took her hand, "I'll walk you to class".

The moment had arrived. The moment Kyoya had been waiting for, for a long time, he clapped his hands to get all the guests attention,

"Ladies! We have a big announcement to make!" He looked over to the curtain of the change room Haruhi was hiding behind in her new girls uniform, "Gentlemen, if you please", the Hosts all walked over to form a line in front of the curtain, while Tamaki took to announcing.

"Ladies! We regret to inform you, that your beloved host, Haruhi Fujioka, will no longer be a Host for this club", this caused a lot of 'Aaaaw's to break out from the small crowd, "Instead", he smiled, "Miss Fujioka, will be our new helper!" Haruhi grimaced, she'd told him to choose a word that didn't make her sound like a maid.

She swept the curtain open and stepped out into the room, a lot of the girls were staring and whispering, Hikaru and Kaoru had taken over her makeup for today, so she knew she looked a little more like a girl, instead of a boy in a girls uniform, but still, did they all have to stare? Suddenly a high pitched squeal erupted from all the girls, they all ran at Haruhi and crowded around her, fussing over 'how pretty she looked' and how they 'knew it all along', she couldn't help but smile at that.

"Are we still allowed to request Haruhi though?" One of the girls, Akari, asked. Everyone looked to Kyoya.

"Uh, I don't see why not?" He replied, flipping open his notebook, "Okay everyone! Back to your designated Hosts", he looked up at Haruhi and smiled.

"So", she said, walking over to him and swishing her dress, "Are Hosts allowed to request other Hosts?" He smirked at that.

"As long as it is after hours", he winked at her and quickly leant down to give her a peck on the cheek.

Haruhi sat down on her lounge, which still to her surprise, had guests on it, "Why did you ladies still request me?" She asked.

"Well, you're really funny", Akari piped up.

"And sweet", another girl added.

"And you actually listened to what we were saying the entire time instead of spouting out corny lines", another giggled.

"Wow", Haruhi smiled, "I didn't know I'd have such a big effect on any of you."

They all squealed again and clambered over each other to give her a massive hug.

The rest of the day went on, Haruhi received as many guests as she normally would have, if not more. She did however, steal more glances at Kyoya, who again, was not entertaining any guests, she knew for a fact that a lot of girls requested him, he just chose to sit there by himself and watch.

The last few guests left and everyone made comments about how well the day had gone, considering. Kyoya slipped his hand into Haruhi's and looked down at her, "You did well", he smiled, knowing how nervous she'd been that morning.

"Oh God!" Hikaru cried out.

"It's so… Happy!" Kaoru yelled.

"What are you two on about?" Haruhi asked hesitantly.

"Kyoya! He… Smiled!" Kaoru and Hikaru dropped to the ground together dramatically.

"Idiots", Kyoya muttered. Haruhi placed a hand on his cheek and brought his face down to hers to kiss him lightly on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

_**fairygirl90: Yah, sorry I built up my sexy scene so much! You'd be really surprised at some of the hate you get for throwing a not-so-vulgar scene in without warning. Normally if people can't handle full blown sex scenes, they can't handle a little touching.**_

_**Also! Sorry about not updating sooner! I've been having issues with my computer! **_

"How is it humanly possible to be that stressed out?" Haruhi slipped onto the bed next to where Kyoya was scrawling notes in his black book. All he'd been doing for the past week was studying or writing in his book.

"Says you", he scoffed, "At least I _know _when I'm stressed out, I don't let it build up until I have a mental breakdown", he bit his lip and slapped himself mentally at how harshly he'd spoken.

"I don't know whether or not that was meant to be mean Kyoya", she glared at him, "But either way, just because you're stressed doesn't mean you can talk to me like that", she laid herself down next to where he was sat.

He sighed and pushed his book off his lap. He lay down next to Haruhi, "I'm sorry I snapped at you", he rolled over and slung his arm across her stomach, "I just need a break", he sighed again.

Haruhi sighed too, rolling over to face him, she kicked her leg out of her skirts and twisted it with Kyoya's, "I know, Kyo", she nestled into his chest, and heard his breath hitch at her nickname for him. She only ever used it if she was teasing him or in the middle of something… _Intimate._

He grabbed her with his other arm and spun them both so that he was straddling her. He pressed a light kiss to her neck and reached his arms down to hitch up her skirts so that he could press himself against her completely. Haruhi gasped a little at his fast pace, but instantly lost herself in the moment just as quickly as he had. Her lips immediately searched for his earlobe, it was the only way she could make him weak enough for her to ensure that she could assert some amount of dominance in this situation.

His arms immediately turned shaky and turned his head to meet her lips, "Mmph", he scoffed, "Not this time", he bit his lip and took a quick, deep breath, then brought his lips crashing back to hers. Her arms tightened around his waist and she pulled him as close to her as she could get him. He dropped down to lean on one elbow while his other hand traced small patterns on her now bare thigh, he traced his way up to the hem of her black, lace-trimmed underwear. She'd taken to wearing semi-skimpy underwear after they had their little 'sex-talk'.

His fingers dipped under the hem and found their way to her wetness, Haruhi gave a small gasp, mixed with the word 'Kyo', but then began to push herself against his fingers. He smiled against her lips at that, and decided to tease her a little, as she so very often did to him. His fingers would only trace over her delicately for a moment and then he'd stop, then another small brush, then he'd stop again. He could feel with each stroke that Haruhi was becoming significantly more annoyed, and more aroused, so much so that she grabbed his hand, over the top of her underwear and forced it down upon herself. Kyoya pulled his lips away from hers and chuckled, he kissed her neck and sucked softly before he shuffled further down the bed and his head disappeared underneath her skirts.

"Kyoya, what do you thi-", she was cut off by the feeling of Kyoya's tongue trailing up her thigh. He stopped at her underwear and then pressed his lips against the dampest part of them before he dragged them off, with his teeth, no less. Haruhi tried to control her breathing while she felt Kyoya's teeth graze her thigh, and then all the way down her leg, dragging her underwear behind them; he quickly retook his previous position, with his head between her thighs. He tucked his arms underneath Haruhi's ass and pulled her down the bed with him so that her legs dangled over the edge and he knelt in front of her. He flicked his tongue over her nub and then wasted no time in burying his tongue inside her, she let out a long moan and grasped the bed sheets. He could already feel her clenching around his tongue and knew it wouldn't be long before she was satisfied, so he decided to take his own interests into account. He pulled his tongue out of her slowly, curling it upwards, then latched his mouth around her clit for a second, causing her hips to buck. He took this moment to unzip his pants and the second his pressing erection was free his let out a groan of relief, the vibrations this caused on Haruhi almost drove her insane. He let go of her with his mouth and she let out a soft mewl in protest. He stood up and pushed her back up the bed so that her head was resting on a pillow, he kissed her softly, leaving the taste of her on her lips, her tongue quickly darted out over her lips and he smiled.

*tap, tap, tap*

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya, puzzled; neither of them had made that noise.

*tap, tap, tap*

"What.. The Hell.. Is that?" Haruhi breathed.

"I've no clue Har-", He bent down to kiss her again, but the bedroom door swung open.

"I thought you said no one was home besides the maid?!" Haruhi squealed.

"There was supposed to be no one", he growled and glared towards the door.

Haruhi followed his gaze and saw a shock-stricken Tamaki standing in the doorway, "Oh you have to be freaking kidding me!" She buried her face in her hands, "Do you know how long it's going to take before he even comes to?" She sighed, "He'll be standing there for hours!"

"Odd choice of wording", Kyoya sighed as he pulled his boxers up to cover himself, while Haruhi pushed her skirts down. They both stared back at the door where Tamaki hadn't moved a muscle, "You know… We could have kept going? I don't even think he's conscious."

Haruhi slapped him on the arm and slid off of the bed, "Do you really want our first time to be in front of Tamaki?" She questioned.

He shuddered at the thought. Tamaki was letting out a sort of, high pitched squeak, then half-mumbled, half-squeaked, "I came to ask if you wanted to have dinner together."

"No thanks, Tamaki", Kyoya walked over and rested a hand out his shoulder, "I already ate."

**I would have written more, but ohmygoodness I had to end on that line!**


End file.
